


Echoes of nowhere

by Kandai



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Introspection, Visions, Wordcount: 1.000-3.000
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-28
Updated: 2013-03-28
Packaged: 2018-02-03 15:45:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1749974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parfois, Bilbo interrompt un geste, une phrase ou une pensée et regarde autour de lui, un peu étonné de croiser les murs familiers de sa maison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Echoes of nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : J.R.R. Tolkien, Peter Jackson.  
> Originellement posté sur fanfiction.net en Mars 2013.

** Echoes of nowhere **

 

Parfois, quelque chose semble bouger dans sa vision périphérique, une ombre qu’il n’arrive pas tout à fait à deviner et Bilbo Baggins interrompt sa pensée, la phrase qu’il venait de dire à moitié sortie de ses lèvres et l’autre moitié envolée dans l’air à jamais immuable de Bag End.

Son trou de Hobbit est aussi paisible et confortable qu’il a l’habitude de l’être. Le soleil toujours clair de la Comté perce les rideaux de dentelle que sa mère adorait en secret et colore les murs d’une chaleur orangée, accueillante ; le feu ronronne comme un chat repus dans l’âtre de sa cheminée et la théière qu’il a posé dessus émet une vapeur citronnée qui embaume l’air immobile – c’est vrai, il est bientôt cinq heures. Le silence y règne en maître, interrompu fréquemment par ses grommellements de vieux garçon qui a trop l’habitude de parler à ses tomates, mais n’est pas désagréable pour autant.

Parfois, son affreuse cousine – par alliance et c’est bien malheureux ! – Lobelia Sackville-Baggins vient frapper son poing potelé sur ses carreaux, s’indignant à voix haute quand il refuse de lui ouvrir la porte de son obstination à ne pas vouloir mourir dans un accident tragique. Derrière le battant de sa porte close, il lui répond à la hâte qu’il préfèrerait encore se jeter la tête la première dans la rivière Brandywine que de lui ouvrir encore sa maison, que la dernière fois lui a amplement suffit et qu’il aimerait bien récupérer ses couverts en argent, merci. Très souvent, il se permet le luxe simple d’observer le coucher de soleil sur la colline depuis le petit banc qu’il a placé au bas de son jardin, un livre à la main et une pipe bourrée de la meilleure herbe du Vieux Toby dans l’autre.

Parfois, il contemple sa maison et pense avec une incrédulité sans cesse renouvelée qu’il y aura passé toute sa vie qui lui paraît soudainement trop courte.

C’est comme ça que sont censées aller les choses : ordonnées, rangées, bien à leur place, se dit-il sans enthousiasme et pourtant, il s’attend à voir des fissures dans les murs impeccables, cherche des imperfections sur le plancher poli, des éclats dans les carreaux intacts – quelque chose qui lui indique que le monde tourne et change, même ici, même si le soleil qui traverse le verre de ses fenêtres est la chose qui varie de temps à autre.

 _Le monde n’est pas dans tes livres, Bilbo_ , semble murmurer sa niche douillette qui empeste le confort. _Le monde est dehors_ – et derrière les vitres de verre un peu blanchi, les rayons doux du jour se font caressants, tentateurs, _précieux_.

Il frissonne bien malgré lui et s’en étonne parce que la saison est encore chaude.

Il ferme les rideaux de plus en plus souvent, comme pour se cacher un astre dont il craint le regard. Il croasse et grimace après coup, pestant contre ses habitudes devenues fantasques, se promet de revenir sur son geste et de laisser un peu de lumière entrer. Il oublie, après coup ; ses rideaux finement ouvragés restent tirés.

Parfois, Bilbo contemple sa vie et ne comprend pas cette intrigante pulsion qui lui dit que quelque chose ne va pas dans ses napperons brodés, dans ses tasses sans ébréchures et dans les petites bûches qui craquent dans son feu. Que quelque chose manque à l’appel – mais les lignes bien ordonnées de sa petite vie rangée ne laissent aucune place, pourtant. Tout est parfaitement aligné, pas un grain de poussière sur ses livres et malgré les heures qu’il passe à plisser les yeux à la recherche du moindre défaut qui briserait sa routine infernale, il ne détecte rien sur les planchers polis et les rideaux froissés.

Ca l’énerve, toute cette perfection dans ce désordre perpétuel, cette illusion qui lui murmure chaque chose est à sa place même quand elle ne paraît pas l’être. Ca l’agace, ce manque de vie, ce silence qui menace au lieu de rassurer et si Bag End est un enfer de bibelots, il craint parfois qu’ils ne l’avalent tout entier. Ce serait une belle mort quoique ridicule mais meilleure que de finir avalé par un dragon en colère ou tué par des Orques sur la route.

D’ailleurs, ces pensées là aussi sont énervantes parce que les Hobbits dignes de ce nom ne rêvent pas de dragons, n’en ont jamais vu et s’en portent d’autant mieux car rien de plus inconvenant que de manquer onze heures et déjeuner pour s’enfuir devant le feu d’un dragon. Mais il suppose, et c’est sans doute de là que provient cette tristesse qu’il ne peut tout à fait s’expliquer, que les Hobbits dignes de ce nom n’ont pas non plus cette désagréable manie de fixer les murs avec un regard trop insistant, comme s’ils allaient finir par s’effondrer, tomber en poussière pour ne plus laisser que le dehors – et peut-être qu’alors, il serait libre, libre, libre…

Il soupire et continue à astiquer son argenterie, pestant sur les couverts que lui a volé Lobelia lors d’une énième visite qu’il n’a pas pu ignorer et incapable de tout à fait s’attrister sur la perte de simples couverts alors qu’il y a des pertes bien plus lourdes : un souvenir plaisant, un être aimé, un peuple, une maison. Tout de même, grogne-t-il en repoussant les souvenirs déplaisants qui l’assaillent, c’était du bel ouvrage.

Parfois, Bilbo s’assied dans le vieux fauteuil de son père, une pipe éteinte à la main et se met à rêver – ou cauchemarde, c’est selon et en vérité, il ne sait plus très bien où est la limite entre les deux. Il rêve de frasques qui auraient rendue sa défunte mère fière comme un pou, de contes racontés au coin du feu, de cris de rage au milieu du tonnerre et des flammes brûlant les sapins. Il cauchemarde de créatures terrifiantes qui le fixent d’un air malveillant avec d’énormes yeux aussi orangés que les flammes, d’aigles aux ailes immenses et de pâles doigts crochus serrés autour d’une épée sanglante. Il songe encore – et c’est l’un de ses rêves les plus atroces – à des silhouettes lointaines tombant avec un cri étranglé dans une masse d’eau sombre et aux larmes riches versées par des petits yeux bleus.

Il rêve d’un anneau, parfois : fait d’un or tranquille, comme celui que son père avait l’habitude de porter à son annulaire, qui luit dans les ténèbres d’un éclat discret, qui murmure d’une voix grave dans le noir et qui le terrorise plus que tout le reste parce qu’il mesure à son réveil l’ampleur de ce qu’il manque, du vide qui remplit sa maison et transpire par les murs.

Et c’est toujours la même chose, le même rituel qui a quelque chose de malsain dans son anticipation : il se réveillera en sursaut et en sueur, une main sur son manteau de voyage et l’autre sur le renflement qu’il garde contre le cœur, même quand il dort.

Les Hobbits ne devraient pas rêver d’aussi grandes choses et ne devraient pas ressasser si longtemps des opportunités gâchées, se morigène-t-il alors que le bout de ses ongles effleure le rectangle sous sa robe de chambre. Et c’est d’autant plus vrai que les Hobbits sont des gens peu rancuniers – à quelques rares exceptions près car il est sûr que sa querelle avec Lobelia Sackville-Baggins trouve facilement son explication dans ses sourires d’adolescente charmeuse qu’il ne lui a jamais rendus – et prompts à oublier les mauvais souvenirs ; cependant, Bilbo, fils de Took et de Baggins a toujours reconnu et assumé son étrangeté parmi les gens de sa race. Peut-être n’est-il pas fait pour ignorer les mauvais souvenirs ou peut-être ceux-ci ont-ils une emprise trop puissante pour qu’il puisse s’en défaire.

Personne ne lui a jamais dit, après tout, que la mélancolie a un si grand pouvoir.

Bilbo met de l’eau bouillir et tire les rideaux proprets que sa mère affectionnait tant. Quand l’eau est suffisamment chaude, il la verse sur les feuilles de thé – vert avec un puissant arôme, comme son père aimait en boire – et tente d’apaiser avec le breuvage brûlant cette amertume incessante qui lui brûle la glotte.

Il y arrive presque, cette fois.

(Comme toutes les autres).

Quand le soleil tombe finalement derrière la colline et que l’air du soir devient trop frais pour prolonger sans trouver d’excuses son rituel du soir qui consiste à fumer tranquillement une pincée de Vieux Toby devant sa porte, Bilbo rentre chez lui en grommelant et s’allonge sur son matelas doux, presque trop grand pour sa petite stature.

Il a presque peur de dormir, parfois, mais quand il ferme enfin les yeux, c’est comme si rien n’avait changé depuis la nuit où son monde a pivoté.

Il peut les entendre derrière la porte fermée de sa chambre : les voix basses accompagnées du raclement des couverts, le bruit des parchemins que l’on déploie et oh, comment oublier cette carte où, au centre et pourtant abandonnée de tous, se dresse l’effigie de la Montagne solitaire ? Comment oublier les murmures excités et les tons sinistres qui évoquent la grandeur des royaumes Nains aujourd’hui perdus, qui pleurent l’arrivée de Smaug le Terrible et la perte d’un si prestigieux héritage ? Comment oublier ces quatorze figures pressées dans sa salle à manger où l’air devenait rare tant ils étaient serrés et d’où pourtant, la chaleur semblait ne jamais vouloir partir ?

Bilbo n’oublie pas. Les murs impeccables et le parquet lustré de sa maison ne lui en laissent pas l’occasion.

A moins que ce ne soit sa mémoire traîtresse, cette culpabilité déplacée qu’il a ressenti toute la journée d’après et toutes les journées qui suivent et qu’il trouve tout de même ridicule parce qu’il les a accueilli chez lui, les a laissé vider son garde-manger et se répandre en histoires larmoyantes – même s’il est désolé pour ces treize nains qui ne peuvent plus parler de maison sans y ajouter le deuil, même si perdre sa terre d’origine est définitivement un destin tragique, il n’a pas envie de laisser la sienne en arrière pour autant.

Et ce, même si la cause servie est une des meilleures qui puisse exister.

Il ne leur devait rien. Il ne leur doit toujours _rien_ , à ces échos qui hantent sa maison sans mauvaise volonté, et pourtant, ils s’invitent tous les soirs comme si son refus n’avait pas été suffisamment clair.

(Peut-être que s’il continue à se le répéter, il finira par le croire.)

Derrière les portes fermées, les raclements de gorge imaginaires se font enfin moins sonores et l’ambiance joyeuse a plongé dans un silence solennel qui n’existait pas avant. Bilbo serre fort les paupières et rétracte ses orteils ; cela n’empêche pas les souvenirs de courir sur les lattes de son plancher et la voix grave de Thorin Oakenshield s’élever dans l’air immobile.

_Au-delà des montagnes embrumées…_

Et comme toujours dans ces moments-là, Bilbo ne peut empêcher ses doigts fébriles de retracer sur le petit renflement qu’il garde contre son cœur les contours familiers des deux signatures et fait semblant d’ignorer que l’espace blanc, celui où il manque un ultime paraphe, tout au bas du papier jauni est légèrement humide.

Au-dehors, au cœur des collines verdoyantes de la Comté endormie, sous le mince filet de fumée grisâtre émanant de la cheminée de Bag End, le vent finit d’emporte les braises mourantes de son âtre. Elles ont les airs timides de ces petites étoiles que peu ont la chance d’apercevoir, perdues dans le pâle ciel de l’Ouest, guidant les voyageurs sur le chemin de la maison.

Et perdu entre ses murs silencieux, Bilbo Baggins rêve de montagnes et de chansons.


End file.
